1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device for a recording/reproducing apparatus and a video signal recording/reproducing apparatus for use in recording and reproducing broadcast, and more particularly to that one using a hard disk or an optical disk as a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, A recording/reproducing apparatus using a video tape is well known. The recording/reproducing apparatus using a video tape, however, are impossible to freely perform reproduction while performing recording in a time sharing way by instantly switching between the recording and reproducing.
Recording devices by a personal computer using a general hard disk and such software are on the market. They are, however, not recording/reproducing devices for the exclusive use, and therefore they cannot perform simultaneous recording and reproducing.
Since a man-machine interface premised on the simultaneous recording and reproducing is not adopted there due to the above apparatus being unable to simultaneously record and reproduce, the conventional tube face displays and switching operation for setting cannot provide an optimum operational environment for recording/reproducing devices capable of simultaneous recording and reproducing.
The conventional video recording/reproducing apparatus cannot perform simultaneous recording and reproducing. Assuming that this simultaneous recording and reproducing is possible, for example, considering that all the recorded video signals are to be reproduced, a video signal that is being recorded must be also reproduced. Heretofore, such a playback has not been considered.
In the simultaneous recording and reproducing, since the position or the time of the final image of a video signal is not clear, the last one of the recorded images cannot be recognized and the procedure for reproducing the next video signal to be reproduced cannot be taken. Therefore, it is impossible to program reproduction of the next reproduced image after completion of the playback of the video signal being recorded.